Winter Visit
by Darkfire75
Summary: EnglandSpain. Spain decides to visit England unexpectedly.


_**Author's note:**__ So I saw this Spain/England pic on pixiv (which I'll link below) and it inspired me to write this. I don't know how often it snows in England or if it regularly snows every winter but for the purpose of this fic, it's snowing a lot XD Um...so yeah. My second fic of these two but this time it's less violent and smutty ^^ The ending isn't my fave but I figure the picture says more than I can. Hope you like! _

_**Pic:** http:// i185. photobucket. com/albums/x152/ CrimsonAlchemist75/ EnglandSpain/6851090 .jpg (take the spaces out when you copy/paste)_

* * *

The snow falling outside meant more cold weather. England sighed heavily as he prepared to exit his house to go run some errands. He wasn't as used to the snow as other nations but it was a little bit better than rain at least. His feet sloshed in the white and he shivered as snowflakes were blown into his face. The wind had picked up and so he wrapped the scarf around his neck even tighter. By the time he made it to the marketplace, he was frozen and glad to be inside where it was warm.

"Good evening, Mr. Kirkland," said the kindly woman who owned the store.

"Evening," he replied with a curt nod, loosening his scarf and removing his earmuffs. He then dug into his pocket to see just what he had put on the list to buy. "Biscuit mix and-shit, what does that say?-oh, and jam. Can't even read my own bloody handwriting," he grumbled.

England walked through the aisles and grabbed what he needed before heading towards the check out. It was there he spotted a somewhat familiar looking head of brown hair and green eyes. He blinked a few times. _There's no way…_

The man was in front of him and when it was his turn to put his groceries up, he smiled cheerfully saying, "¡_Buenos noches, señorita_!"

England felt his jaw drop. What was _Spain_ doing here?

The cashier woman blushed as she rung up his items. "Good evening, sir. Y-You're from Spain, yeah?" she mumbled.

"_Sí_," he said. "I'm actually visiting a friend here."

_A friend? Who on Earth…? _

"Oh, I see. Do you like it here so far?"

"I've been here before but it's just as gloomy as I remember it!" He laughed as he said it.

England scowled from behind him. _Fucking bastard._

"Sir," the cashier called to him. "You can put your items up here now."

Spain's head had turned to see who she was addressing and his eyes widened. Then his smile broke into a wide grin. "¡_Mi amigo_!" he cried happily and enveloped England into an awkward one-sided hug. He pulled back and surprised the Brit even further by planting too warm kisses on his cheeks, causing England to turn red in embarrassment. The cashier woman looked positively delighted and he wanted to properly smack her for not stopping this assault.

"Antonio, _what_ are you doing here?" he hissed as he put up his items to be scanned. Spain grabbed his bag of food and lingered at the front of the line to continue talking to England.

"I am visiting you," the Spaniard replied. "I was just buying some ingredients so that I could make you a hearty Spanish meal instead of that ugly black stuff you make."

England wanted to throttle him. "My food is perfectly _fine_, thank you very much. I don't need you to cook for me." Spain shook his head with a smile and grabbed his hand once England's food was in a bag. "W-What are you doing?!" he yelped as he was dragged out of the store. "Unhand me at once!" Spain stopped as they were partway to England's house. He let his hand release the other's and continued walking. England glared at him, fixing his scarf and putting his earmuffs back on. "I never invited you over," he snarled.

"I know."

"Couldn't you have very well visited someone else? Like the frog, or Gilbert?"

"_Sí_, I could have. But I didn't."

"Why?" It was going to drive him mad if he didn't find out why Spain was on his land.

The brunette stopped walking and turned to face him with an almost saddened smile. "Because I wanted to see _you_." He continued walking, leaving England to stop and gape after him.

_W-What is he-?_ "Wait!" he called, going into a jog to keep up. As Spain picked up speed, England felt his boot catch on something and he fell forward into the other nation, knocking them both to the ground. Spain blinked down at him in confusion from his position. "W-What do you mean you wanted to see me?" England finally said, trying to ignore how the other's lips were inches from his own.

Spain cocked his head to the side. "Are you really that stupid?"

"How _dare_ you-!" England felt his argument fall from his lips as Spain's gloved hands came up to hold his face. He stared up at him, his bottle green eyes curiously gazing into the other's deep emerald. "Antonio…?"

The Spaniard smiled at him, not a smirk or teasing smile, but an actual _smile_ and England's heart felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest. And then Spain leaned down and pressed his warm lips against England's. Surprised, England wasn't sure how to react at first. Spain's mouth moved against him earnestly and he felt his body accepting. He kissed the brunette back then, reveling in the way Spain's eyes had widened before wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and pulling him closer. He didn't care that he was lying in cold, wet snow or that his food was going to be ruined.

All he cared about was Spain's lips on his own, telling him in his own Spanish way that he was loved and wanted. The wind picked up again, blowing snow all around them but neither cared as they lay there, kissing slowly; passionately; lovingly.


End file.
